


Forgiveness

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Mention of Violence, Forgiveness, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Hanzo remembers the good times and the bad.  He remembers all of it, but still doesn't think he deserves Genji's forgiveness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

The smell of the spring air was strong, carried through the garden by the breeze. Bright eyes danced with glee as he restrained himself from giggling, trying to keep himself hidden from his elder brother. He watched as confusion crossed his brother’s face. The elder of the brothers turned, his dark hair shifting in the breeze. Something caught his eye and he grinned, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He let out a triumphant sound as he wrapped his arms around his baby brother, causing the three-year-old to squeal in surprise, holding onto his brother as he was swung around.

_“Got you, Genji! Your turn! Can you find me now?”_

A few years later, he was bent over a desk, focused on his studies, struggling through the problems on the paper when something hit the back of his head. Already knowing the culprit and his intentions, he tried his hardest to ignore it, bending over more and forcing himself to focus. He heard the soft giggle and shook his head as it grew softer, figuring that Genji was leaving. Another piece of paper hit his head and he turned quickly, meeting Genji’s gaze. Genji froze for a moment before screaming as Hanzo took off, ignoring his school work in favor for chasing his brother around their home.

_“Hanzo, you’re it!”_

The weight of responsibility was always heavy, always a burden, but he knew that it was going to be worth it in the end, worth it when his parents were proud of him. He had worked too hard to fail now. He saw the way that his parents would look at Genji, the disappointment in their eyes and the way they held themselves every time he tried to slip back into the house and pretend he hadn’t been out doing something to tarnish the family name. Hanzo knew there was nothing he could do for his stubborn brother, nothing but try to protect him from his parents’ disapproving gazes, try to subtly push him to the right path.

_“Genji, can you at least try to pretend like you care?!”_

His hands shook as he dropped the blade, eyes wide in horror at what he had done. He stood still, a calm breeze blowing the loose strands of his hair over his eyes. The night was too calm, too peaceful for such an act, yet here he was. He dropped to his knees, reaching unsteadily for the corpse before he drew his hand back, almost tripping over himself to scramble away. Horror and grief mixed in his stomach until he felt it bubbling up, causing him to hunch over a few feet away. He registered vaguely someone coming and removing the evidence of his betrayal, of putting honor before love.

_“No, Hanzo, please! I can change, I can try! Please, Hanzo, brother–!!”_

Hanzo jolted awake, rolling onto his feet, his bow in his hand with an arrow ready to be fired before he even realized that he was ready to fight. He looked around the lonely room, breathing heavily. He lowered his bow slowly before he dropped it, bringing his hands up and digging the palms of his hands into his eyes as though trying to rub the images of his brother’s dead body out of his head. He knew they’d never leave, that they were stuck there forever. It was his burden to carry, heavier than what he had thought of the weight of his responsibility to his name.

_“Genji, I do not deserve your forgiveness.”_

For the first time in too long, the brothers stood before one another. Genji’s new body was a shock to Hanzo, but Genji’s willingness to forgive him was more surprising. Genji looked at his brother behind the helmet, the two standing in front of each other. Genji took in his brother’s words, letting them hang in the air between them for a moment.

_“You don’t, Hanzo. But you have it. I have moved past the anger and blame. You will one day have to do the same.”_

Genji gave him one last glance before he turned to walk away, joining the omnic he had been traveling with, the two moving further away. Hanzo half expected them to just disappear, figments of his imagination, but he watched them until they had walked further than his vision could allow him to follow. He looked at his hands, for once, no longer imagining them stained with blood. Perhaps he could accept his brother’s forgiveness, work on deserving it. He clenched his hands together and moved to follow Genji.

_I will earn what you give too freely, brother._


End file.
